


Why?  Why Not?

by zzoaozz



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Mindless Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru finds Kouga being eaten by a snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?  Why Not?

Sesshoumaru heard a metallic scream and instinctively leaped. A moment later, a giant snake-like youkai crashed into the ground where he had been standing a moment earlier. It tried to lift its head to scream again but all that came out was a gurgling sound and a flow of dark blackish blood. The head thudded back to the ground and spasmed a few times then lay still. The dog demon watched impassively as it died. 

He saw a largish lump just behind the snakes head. It was still moving, thrashing really, though it appeared to be growing weaker. He turned his head as a shrill voice shouted through the trees. 

"Kooouuuuga! Where are you, Kooouga!" 

He recognized the voice of one of the young wolf pack members that he had encountered by the river before the final battle with Naraku. The second wolfling called out. Then they were stumbling out of the woods tripping over the dead sepent and each other. 

"Koougaa!" they sobbed in unison staring at the youkai body. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes cut to the lump. The wolflings were crying shamelessly now. He pulled Taikijin and swept it along the scaled body splitting the beast open cleanly. A blood and gore covered lump fell out at his feet. 

He leaned down over the slick, stinking form ignoring the joyous yelps of the young ones. A pair of sky blue eyes opened slowly and stared up at him. 

"Dog Face. Yo." 

He frowned. 

"Hn, your face is going to freeze like that." 

"I just cut you out of a snake's gullet and you are insulting me..." there was an edge of anger to his voice. 

"Ah, don't get youself in a state, Dog. You're too high strung." 

Ginta looked at Hakkaku and sighed. Hakkaku looked back an shook his head. Their leader had no sense when it came to matters of tact and gratitude. 

Sesshoumaru started to rise and leave when Kouga's hand came up and caught his arm above the elbow in an vise like grip. The younger youkai grunted with effort and pulled himself up into a sitting position. 

"Help me up, Sesshoumaru." 

The taiyoukai's brows shot up. He had not been ordered to anything since his father had died, and only Inuyasha and his foolish human mate had the gall to leave the honorific sama off his name. This lesser youkai was speaking to him as if he was an equal. 

"Close your jaw and stand up, big boy, so I can see what the damage is." 

Sesshoumaru snapped his jaw shut and stood abruptly glaring at the wolf demon. Kouga clung to his arm and pushed himself up groaning. 

"Damn, my legs. If I still had the shards..." he trailed off depressed. 

Sesshoumaru snorted, "like Inuyasha always looking for a crutch." 

Kouga growled and glared back even as he wound his arm around Sesshoumaru's shoulder and straightened his aching back. His shoulder fit nicely between the spikes of his armour so he sagged against the taller man with a sigh. 

"I don't need any crutch, stop being a jerk and find me some shelter." 

"Find you..." Sesshoumaru trailed off totally dumfounded and the boys gasped in shock. 

Their gasps were echoed by Jaken who had just pushed through the bushes into the clearing. 

Kouga groaned, "Aa, you saved my life, Dog, you're responsible for it now." 

"That is a human custom and does not apply to me." 

"So the humans are nobler than the all mighty inu youkai?" 

Sesshoumaru growled causing the boys, Jaken, and Rin to cower. 

Kouga just patted his belly with a familiarity that added to Sesshoumaru's confusion. The wolf demon's voice was soothing. "Ease up. I think there's a cave just up there by that old maple, help me there while I can still stand, okay?" 

Sesshoumaru looked back at him and saw the lines of pain around his mouth and eyes and began to walk with only a muttered, "Hmph." 

Jaken and both the young wolf youkai stood in slack-jawed disbelief. Only Rin seemed unaffected as she urged Aa and Un to follow the two. She began to sing softly one of her made up songs that seemed to consist of Jaken's name and a lot of falling down. After a moment, the others fell in behind the two headed dragon casting suspicious glances at each other. 

They reached the cave in silence. Sesshoumaru was aware that Kouga's steps had begun to falter some time back and now he was leaning almost all of his weight on his left side. His head rested on the stump of that arm and his eyes had drifted down to mere slits. He walked intot he cave cautiously and looked around. It had a low cieling but the floor was sandy and dry. The walls were sloped and smooth. 

He led Kouga to the wall and helped him slide down to sit on the floor. Kouga made no move to remove the arm around his neck. Sesshoumaru looked at him uncertainly. 

"Are you dying?" 

The two younger wolves entering the cave cried out at the blunt question. 

"Nah, you're not that lucky," Kouga's voice sounded strained but there was still a great deal of his good natured humor in it. 

He snorted. "Are you going to let me go?" 

"Can't move that arm now. I think it's dislocated or broken." 

Sesshoumaru sat down beside him and lifted the arm off his shoulders and rotated it back and forth just a bit. He felt the initial resistance around the shoulder and then a grating. After that, it moved too freely in his hand. He ignored Kouga's growl and the way his lips pulled back from his fangs in a pained grimace. 

"Dislocated." With no further warning, he shoved it back into the socket. The string of curses the wolf spit out was fairly impressive. "Move it now before it stiffens up." 

He watched satisfied when Kouga was able to wiggle the fingers and flex both wrist and elbow. He undid his own sash and used it to rig up a sling. He tied it off with an awkward one handed knot. 

Kouga looked at him surprised. The fancy length of dyed silk was worth more than everything the wolf clans owned put together. "Why did you do that?" 

"If you move it before it's set, you'll heal lame." 

"I know that, but why are you helping me?" he asked suspiciously. 

"I didn't realize you had given me a choice in the matter," his voice was heavy with sarcasm. 

Kouga realized what he was doing though. He did not want to address the question so he was simply sidestepping it entirely. He grinned as he realized he had the upper hand again for the moment. 

"Why are you looking like that?" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded positively wary. 

"You like me don't you?" 

"What?" 

There was such honest surprise and shock in the deep voice that he had to laugh even though it hurt his injured ribs terribly. Kouga caught his breath and grinned. "You're an alpha male dog, I'm a cute, little, injured canine in need of rescue... are you coming on to me, Sesshoumaru?" His blue eyes sparkled mischeviously. 

"Kouga!" Ginta groaned. 

"He's going to get us all killed!" Hakkaku moaned covering his face with his hands. 

"You impertanent little..." Jaken spluttered not finding the words to properly express the audacity of the soon to be dead wolf youkai. 

Rin alone had a different take on the situation. "The wolf man is way cuter than the yucky girl with the feather who likes Sesshoumaru-sama. He doesn't smell funny like her either," she pointed out. 

"Er, thanks, kid. I think. See Dog Face, your pup already likes me." 

The two cubs whimpered in fear as Jaken clutched his staff and turned an alarming shade of yellow. 

"Are you proposing to me, Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly, "You should be careful what you say, I might say yes." 

The only sounds in the small cave were Rin's clapping and the soft thuds of three bodies hitting the floor. 

Kouga faltered realizing that in one fell swoop he had not only lost his position on top of the verbal battle but had placed himself in a situation where he was the subordinate by his own words. "I... uh..." 

"Close your jaws and lie down before you fall down." He absolutely savoured the turn around. 

Kouga twitched realizing he was loosing footing fast. Then a smirk curled his lips, "Okay, Pretty Boy. Since we're practically engaged, I'll just curl up in that fluffy thing of yours." 

"What!" 

Before Sesshoumaru could do more than blink, Kouga crawled across his lap and snuggled into the white fur pelt draped over his shoulder. His bushy tail thumped against his left thigh and his knees draped over his right. He could feel the curve of Kouga's firm buttocks clearly through the silk of his pants. He was wearing nothing under his kilt. Of course, the demon lord was not wearing anything under his comfortable hakuma either, so he was pretty sure Kouga was getting an interesting feel as well. He noticed the wolf had quickly stopped squirming and settled down. His uninjured arm rested in a loose fist against the fur and his eyes closed as he snuggled his face into the pelt. 

He blinked down at the dark head tucked under his chin. He looked up as Rin settled down against his right side tucking the tail end of the fur around her. 

"Rin is sleepy too." The child was sound asleep in minutes. 

When Jaken opened his eyes and squawked at the sight of his regal youkai master with a bedraggled wolf in his lap and a grubby human child against his side, he held up one long, clawed finger, "one word and you die." 

Jaken nodded empahtically and scrambled up. He ordered the imp to get food for Rin and Kouga. He looked startled but obeyed wordlessly. A simple glare cowed the two betas when they came around. 

Kouga awoke sometime later in serious pain. Everything he had hurt during the battle had stiffened up. He groaned and tried to sit up but an arm curled around his waist and held him still. Ginta knelt in front of him holding a fat, roasted rabbit. The pup tore off a piece and offered it to Kouga. He took it chewing it gratefully, he was starving. While he chewed the secong piece, Ginta hesitated then decided to follow pack instinct during this odd situation. He offered a large bite of the rabbit to the powerful dog demon that held his leader. For a moment, Sesshoumaru did not respond then he accepted the offer taking the bite from Ginta's shaking hand with teeth sharp enough to chew his hand bone and all with the same ease as the tender flesh. 

Ginta continued to feed the two alphas as Rin peered around at him curiously. She made a soft whimpering sound and opened her mouth. Without questioning, the wolf youkai gaver her a bite of the meat. She swallowed it quickly, eyes lighting up and promptly opened her mouth again for another bite. 

Sesshoumaru watched Rin discover the ingrained habits of canine packs with the ease of a born youkai. She had already destroyed many of his pre-concieved ideas about humans. She wasn't really any different than any other pup except for being practically blind, deaf, and lacking any ability to smell to amount to anything. 

He was startled from his thoughts by Kouga's voice. "She'd make a good wolf if she never strayed far from the pack." 

"You aren't prejudiced against humans are you?" 

"Nope, never saw much difference between us and them. Except they're slower and weaker and need more protection." 

"Did you really want to mate Inuyasha's female?" 

"I like Kagome. I could have been okay with that. She could have helped me get more shards to make my pack stronger." 

"But did you want her?" 

"You asking if I loved her?" 

He looked down and saw Kouga peering back at him. Ginta had turned his attention to feeding the girl and she was enjoying it to no end. 

"No I didn't love her." Kouga looked at him weighing his words. "I didn't even believe in love when I met her. I was just looking at the good of the pack, then before I knew it..." 

"The pack was reduced to these two." 

"Aa." Kouga looked away gazing from Ginta to Hakkaku who was bringing in firewood as the imp filled a natural rock trough with fresh, clean water. "What about you, Sesshoumaru. You're the Lord of the Western Lands. Where's your mate and heir?" 

"I never had time to find one I could stand. Most of the ones who came pursuing me annoyed the hell out of me. Then there was Naraku..." 

"He fucked us all up didn't he?" 

Rin giggled at the obscenity. 

"Hai." 

"Do you... like... males?" Kouga's voice was hesitant and he tensed as he asked, though he knew very well he did not have a chance in this position if the stronger youkai attacked. 

"Are you asking if I like you?" Sesshoumaru's voice held the tiniest thread of humor in it causing Kouga's eyes to meet his again. 

"Yeah. Do you, Dog Face?" 

"Yes I do, Idiotic Wolf." 

Kouga grinned up at him. "I'm just naturally charming." 

Sesshoumaru snorted derisively then looked up and noticed that everyone was staring at them. Jaken's eyes were shocked. Hakkaku looked uincertain. Ginta seemed thoughtful. Rin was grinning happily. He looked back down at Kouga who winked at him and stretched up kissing him hard on the lips. The dog demon responded to the kiss passionately and by the time they parted, Kouga was panting for air and his own heart had accelerated quite a bit. Sesshoumaru rested his palm on his thigh just above his knee then slid it up his thigh under the fur kilt stopping just short of anything interesting. He wore a smirk of his own as Kouga exhaled forcefully when he stopped. 

"I take you like me as well, Wolf?" 

"Yeah. Got a problem with that, Dog?" 

"No." 

"Damn, I wish I didn't hurt," Kouga murmurred. 

"You'll heal." 

"You realize I'm dominant too, don't you?" 

"I noticed." 

"You also know I don't just hop in the laps of every male I meet." 

"Aa." 

"As long as you understand." 

Sesshoumaru shifted a little under Kouga. 

Kouga grinned and whispered, "you are the big dog aren't you." 

"You have no idea, but you'll find out soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate this title.


End file.
